Only One
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: His name is Fox, he is my only son. he is two years old, and his birth day is July the seventh. Please take good care of him. From 'A' Arthur watched as his friend took his son to the sky, until the war was over. After that he would reclaim his son again. REQUEST STORY!


**Intro**

**Start of it all**

_Arthur sighed lightly to himself, the night air seemed so calm. strange it was like this after a battle, and after his wife died. He looked at the bundle of yellowish-green blanket, only his son survived the burning tent._

_Why did this have to happen to him, he was left alone having to care for his only son. His only heir to his title._

_The sound of foot steps made him turn Meta Knight._

_"Meta?" spoke Arthur, as his best friend walked up to him. The look of grief on his face._

_"I am sorry Arthur, but I just..." he trailed off and looked at the two-year old son._

_"I just had to come." he muttered, his masked eyes a dull yellow. He stared at the boy for a long time, not sure what to make of this. Neither did Arthur._

_"Poor little boy, so young to be with his mother." muttered Meta Knight, he gazed up into Arthur's purple eyes. Which were now a dull blue, the pain he felt was far greater than any wound._

_"Yes, and I do think it is safe for him here anymore." Arthur told the young knight, he knew it would come to this. He tried everything he could to stop it. But it was all in vain, his mentor was right._

_"Sir Falcon was right, a child shouldn't be raised in these times." he confessed to his friend, Meta didn't really know what to say. After they crashed on this planet, he planned on staying here. Arthur wanted to move on._

_"Well, if I can be of any help." sighed Meta Knight, turning around to go back to his knaves. Arthur turned around quickly._

_"Wait!" he called, Meta Knight turned around. Arthur's eyes returned back to purple, but a little dull._

_"I could use you help, is there any family who might be able to raise my son?" asked Arthur, Meta Knight thought for a long moment. Then nodded to the leader._

_"Yes, they live right down the hall from my room. They have one daughter, and have wanted a son. But, they don't have to money for adoption, and can't have any more kids." Meta Knight told his leader, Arthur sighed. And looked at the resting form of his son._

_"Very well, I'll right a letter to the family. Leave him on the doorstep, knock then run." he gave the knight a unsure look._

_"You sure they will take him in?" he asked, Meta nodded to him._

_"They are a kind faimly, I am sure they will. Plus I shall be nearer to the boy." Arthur nodded, and wrote down a letter. He put the letter in the boys blanket, and handed him to Meta Knight._

_He stroked the boy's hair, "I'll see you after the war my son." he told the young one. Who was deep in his dreams, barely making a sound._

_Meta nodded to Arthur and unfurled his bat wings. Arthur watched him take off, his heart felt a great weight. It would be years before he could hold his son again. Tears trailed under his mask._

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

_Knock Knock_

_Parm open the door to see nothing, he was about to close it. When his wife came up behind him._

_"Honey, look." she said pointing down to a blanket. He looked down at it, bending to the ground. He was about to pick it up when It moved. He pulled back the covers to see a child with blond and green hair._

_His right hand was red with scales, and a scar over his left eye. He moved again, it was cold without arms around him._

_Meum picked him up and a letter fell out of the blanket. Parm picked it up and open it, read aloud the letter._

_His name is Fox, he is my only son. He is two years old and was born on the July the seventh. Please take good care of him_

_A~_

_Meum smiled at the boy, and held him close. Parm gave a unsure gaze, but soften at the helpless boy. He smiled at the boy, a son. he watch her take him inside to warm him up._

_Then the door gae a soft click as it closed. Meta Knight watched from a corner, he smiled that it worked. Now the boy would grow up safe, far from Nightmare's grasp. Meta Knight turned on his heel, his cape fluttered. And walked back to his room, ready to watch the boy grow._

_And guide him from afar._

**Intro Done, Please read and review. It helps.**


End file.
